The Ever After High Movie: Raven Queen Gets Real
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Join Raven Queen, Apple White, Poppy O'Hair, Melody Piper, C.A. Cupid, Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Darling Charming on a journey to get the Storybook of Legends back against Bowser. Screenplay from The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Has a special guest from OUAT, and similarities from different franchises. In RealD 3D and IMAX 3D.
1. The Story of Ever After High

This is a full-length fan fiction of Ever After High with some special guests.

Screenplay from The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water

Universal

Disney

ABC

Nintendo

Mattel

In a blank white space, the camera looks around to find the painted castle, and then finds it. A jingle of the Ever After High song plays after this. The camera, instead goes to another painted image, which resembles Bowser's Airship, at a ancient castle. Bowser, who came off his airship, then arrives on the castle, searching for a book and unharmed by any bobby traps. Bowser then sees a skeleton holding a mysterious book through the bushes.

THE EVER AFTER HIGH MOVIE: RAVEN QUEEN GETS REAL

"There you are!", says Bowser silently. He then carefully tries to switch the book with another fake book, he succeeds with suspense. "At last! It is mine!", he then says, before the skeleton throws the book away behind him as Bowser looks at the book. He then turns around and notices the skeleton facing him. Fearless, he self-defenced himself until the skeleton punches him up in the air, back to his airship.

"You got any sevens?", says Larry.

"Goldfish.", said Lemmy, playing goldfish.

Bowser lands on the ship, startling the eight Koopalings. "Is that all you got?!", he says, kissing the book in victory. He then takes the wheel of the ship and steers out of the ancient castle. He then opens the book and reads it to his fellow Koopalings, who listen.

"Once upon a time, in a fairytale, there was a little town called Ever After. In this town, there was a place called Ever After High, where the sons and daughters of their fairytale parents come here for what they are called a destiny. Every student is either a Royal or Rebel and the most important Rebel who goes there is... Raven Queen.", Bowser reads, before his Koopalings break into song.

"Cause you're Royal or Rebel..." , sang Ludwig.

"You're more than one together...", sang by Morton.

"However you could go Ever in...", Bowser Jr. sings.

"E-" "-ver..." "...Af-" "-ter..." "High!", sang Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy, respectively. They sing the chorus again until Bowser interrupts, demanding them to stop.

"STOP!"

The Koopalings stop where they are and listens to Bowser.

"There's only one thing worse than Koopas and that would be...SINGING KOOPAS!", Bowser yells.

"Okay. I promise not to SIIING!", says Bowser Jr.

"Just keep reading, daddy. Please.", begs Wendy.

"Ok. Let me tell you the tale.", Bowser agrees to read.

"Ok. Start reading.", says Roy.

Bowser proceeds to read the story of Ever After High.


	2. The Real Storybook of Legends

"Now, Raven Queen loved that place when a lot of people adored her after Thronecoming. And that is saying a lot. Because she loved everything! She loved her pet dragon, Nevermore. She loved her best friend, Apple White, who is a Royal.", Bowser read.

He loved doing good deeds, and play the guitar. She loved all the people in Ever After High, Royals and Rebels alike. Where would the Storybook of Legends is missing at? No one knows, except for Darling Charming.", Bowser continued.

Darling Charming looks at the camera and sighs.

"Because when she was in the Cheshire Cat's library, she was the White Knight...", Bowser continues, skipping the pages of the events of Spring Unsprung, when she was with Ginger, The Book of Riddles, and all that. "But today, things would be different."

Raven Queen finishes her Kingdom Management class, and arrives at her room with Apple.

"So, how is your day?", says Apple as she talks to Raven after a good day.

"Amazing, actually! Since I am the Thronecoming Queen, however, there is peace, no dangers-", Raven talks before Apple saw someone near The Well of Wonder.

"RAVEN!", Apple shouts, startling her.

"What, Apple?", Raven asks.

"I see Darling Charming trying to get into the Well of Wonder!", Apple notices, before Darling completely falls in the well.

"Darling!", Raven said, horrified that she might think she's lost.

"What's with all the yelling?!", Milton Grimm comes in with Giles and demands why.

"We must hurry! We need to save Darling!", Raven says with a rush. She then grabs Apple's hand and runs downstairs. Every student, like Madeline, Poppy, C.A. and Melody goes with them to help.

Going through the halls of Ever After High, to the Village of Book End, they finally found the Well of Wonder. Using a rope, they use it to drop it down and wait for Darling to yank it and to come out.

Several minutes after, Darling climbed her way out of the well without support. She then comes out safely and the students were surprised.

"Darling, that was wrong of what you did! Don't you ever do that again!", Melody then says, disappointed.

"I was trying to save your skins. I found something.", Darling apologized to everyone. She, during this, pulled her hand inside her backpack and grabs out the REAL Storybook of Legends.

"Darling, is that the real Storybook?", Apple asks.

"No fake stuff, no riddles, nothing wrong?", Raven asks as well, while Alistair and Bunny are eager to find out.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! I was doing the right thing, and now you have it.", Darling answers with trustworthiness. Milton, asks kindly to Darling to hand it over, who does, and looks through the pages in the book. He found out that every single page in the Storybook was right as it supposed to be.

"Thank you! You saved our school by returning the Storybook of Legends!", Milton announced, while Apple, Raven, and the rest of the students make a group hug around her.

"Thank you, sister. Thank you.", Daring and Dexter simultaneously said, continuing to hug Darling for such bravery. Unfortunately, for her, she looks at the book with curiously with urges to find out what her story looks like.


	3. Lockdown

Later, Darling is seen laying her head down on the desk in Princessology.

"She's feeling left on the rocks in there today.", Melody Piper says to Raven Queen, on monitoring the halls the next day, looking in the Princessology class. "I'm just gonna go in there and do a little..."

Melody then knocks on the door and asks to see Darling Charming.

However, at the same time inside the Headmaster's office, when Darling Charming visits the headmasters, she gives them cookies as a present for giving back the Storybook of Legends. When Milton, Giles and Trollsworth ate the cookies, they were immediately knocked out, giving Darling the chance to get the Storybook curiously and switch it with a note by herself in a exact cover of the book (not like the Evil Queen stealing it).

"I never seen Melody this kind before.", Raven said, looking in the window, trying to comfort Darling. Raven then leaves to go to the Headmaster's office. Melody then pulls her up to cheer her up, but realizes that Darling she was trying to cheer her up was a doll replica of herself. "A doll?!", Melody realized, eyes widened.

Raven goes in to check on Milton and Giles, but sees the actual Darling caught reading the Storybook of Legends. "Darling?!", Raven yells.

Startled, Darling falls backwards and launching the fake Storybook up in the air, 3D style, and Raven dodges the incoming book. "That ain't good.", Darling said in silence. An alarm siren wails, saying:

**Initiate Lockdown Sequence**

"The storybook!", Melody says in fear. Students and teachers in the school start to run frantically. Melody looks at the alarms around the school by peeking through the door.

Things start to lock down as well. Windows, doors, entrances, exits, the sign, the entire school, and even literally Poppy O'Hair in her Princessology class when listening to punk music.

"NononononoNO!", Melody starts to run to the headmaster's office, but loses her footing, hurting her leg. The Darling Doll, breaks into dance to the music of Sister Sledge's "We are Family".

"You give me that!", Raven Queen yells to Darling, starting a tug of war over the Storybook of Legends.

"I can't! I need it to find out what my destiny is!", Darling cried. "I need it!"

"No! You give it! I already saw my destiny! I need to save it for the sake of the school!", Raven Queen answers, yelling and pleading her to give it.

Melody, reaching the headmasters' office, notices the door is locked by the lockdown and yells: **"Darling!"**

As Raven and Melody have a suspenseful tug of war, within a few moments, the Storybook glows a brightening light which covers the whole room. When the light clears, the Storybook they were both heaving on disappeared.

"What? Where'd it go?", Raven says dumbfounding.

"Wait a minute. Teleportation spell? I must've learned it in Sorcery class a hundred times!", Darling thought out loud.

"Wait a minute. I think I forgot to scratch Nevermore's belly today.", Raven thought out loud as well.


	4. Without Happily Ever Afters

As the lockdown stops, Melody opens the door to the office and gasps to see the Storybook of Legends missing between Raven and Darling.

**"Where's the Storybook, Darling?!"**, angrily yelled Melody.

"I don't know! It just disappeared!", said the innocent Darling.

**"Why should I be believing you, you lying liar?!"**, continued the angry Melody.

"Normally, I agree with you, Melody, but this time she's telling the truth! It just vanished!", Raven explained.

"IT'S TRUE!", Darling yells, trying to tell Melody, but it was too late. Melody grabs her and restrains her on the desk except her hands.

"Melody, I'm telling you she's innocent!", Raven explains.

"What are you gonna do, Melody? Tickle me? Put my hands on hot water?", Darling says, traumatized and frightened.

"No. Do you like True Hearts tunes?", Melody asks.

"Yeah. I get that a lot.", Darling answers, bored.

"Follow me!", Melody happily says. "Put these on.", she also said to Raven, giving her spare MirrorPad and headphones on Raven's ears.

Seconds later, she then puts True Hearts tunes on high volume, so loud that Darling had to cover her ears, screaming.

Raven couldn't hear anything. She was listening to relaxing bossa nova music.

**"Make it stop, Raven! MAKE IT STOP!"**, Darling demanded.

Raven still couldn't hear anything. Darling was forced to listen to the loud music until-

"Raven! Melody, stop this music!", Poppy says, interrupting Darling's torture and stopping Melody's dub step.

"Thank you, Poppy.", Darling thanks to Poppy from all her torture.

"The students are getting restless! They're asking for...Happily Ever Afters.", said Poppy, while the last words she said **HAPPILY EVER AFTERS**, comes out of Poppy's mouth 2-dimensionally like paper and floats into Melody's headphones, spitting all the letters out in the process.

"Happily Ever Afters?!", Melody says, looking at the angry crowd outside the office, chanting Happily Ever Afters. "Raven! Find their keys and find the Storybook of Legends!", she pleaded, pushing her outside to get the keys.

When Melody turned to Darling, she find out that she escaped the restrain.

Suddenly, Raven screamed like a girl high-pitched. "Raven! What's wrong?", Melody came over to her, and opening the door to the keys. She screamed like Raven did earlier as well. "We're out of keys?!"

"How can we get the keys for Happily Ever Afters **without the Storybook of Legends****?!**", Raven said.

"You got to have that Storybook memorized by now!", Melody asked.

"But as you aware, Melody, the Thronecoming Queen scroll states and I quote-", Raven Queen admits, before pulling out her Thronecoming bouquet of flowers, opening the rules as a scroll. **"No person may in part, or in whole, steal the Storybook of Legends to any recorded, written or visual form, including memories, dreams, hallucinations and/or needlepoint."**

Melody cries and screams: "Curse you, fine scroll!"


	5. A Complete Breakdown of Social Order

People outside the keys room start to have a riot for Happily Ever Afters, including carrying Poppy O'Hair for demands of Happily Ever Afters, and chasing Kitty Cheshire with pitchforks.

"Let my sister go!", says Holly, as she chases the crowd for her beloved sister.

"I didn't sign up for this riot!", the scared Poppy O'Hair said, frightened by the uprising riot.

"STOP!", Melody yells as she exit the key room. It got everyone's attention. They stopped chasing Kitty Cheshire and they letting Poppy O'Hair rekindle with her sister, Holly. "I'm not your enemy! Darling is your enemy!", continued Melody, holding a picture of Darling Charming on her MirrorPad.

"So is she an enemy, or Darling?", asked Poppy.

A rimshot sound is heard, and reveals Duchess Swan playing the drums. "Well, someone had to do it.", she said sarcastically.

"But, Melody-", Raven stutters, interrupting.

"No. But I'm accusing her of stealing the Storybook of Legends from you guys!", Melody continued, switching her picture with the Storybook of Legends.

"Melody, Darling didn't take the Storybook!", Raven confesses. Melody didn't listen to her.

"Not now, Raven!", says Melody. She then commences to continue talking to the people. "So join me! Help me get the Storybook back! And I'll give each and everyone of you a Happily Ever After!", Melody said, giving a speech. Everyone cheers. They then runs with Melody in the lead, leaving Raven behind. "To Darling!", she yells.

"She didn't do it.", Raven said to herself.

Darling, when exiting the bathroom, hears the noise of the incoming angry mob, but is too traumatized to run away. Instead, Melody carries Darling like a married couple to outside the school. Everyone follows as well.

"We like to have a word with you!", Melody said, during the kidnapping. Outside, Melody drops Darling on the ground. She then gets up from the ground.

"I don't know where the Storybook is-", Darling explains.

"Enough with this, Darling! This is the last time I'm gonna ask ya! **WHERE IS THE STORYBOOK?!**", Melody asks with rage.

"I told you, Melody, I don't have it!", Darling answered truthfully, stepping backwards.

"Wrong answer.", Melody angrily says, about to punch her. Darling, looking away in fear, hears Raven interrupting everyone to stop.

"Alright, Melody, let me take care of Darling.", Raven interrupted, acting to make Darling think she is going to hurt her.

"What's going on?", Darling said to herself.

"So, you want talk, eh, Darling? I didn't want to have to do this. Darling, here comes the pain.", warned Raven. She then whistled, which in a few moments, summoned her pet dragon, Nevermore.

"That doesn't look painful.", Melody realizes, failed to hope for what Darling deserves.

"Melody, you may not understand what I'm about to do today, but someday we'll look back...and have a good laugh. I'm sorry, Melody.", Raven apologizes, as she and Darling climbed on Nevermore's back and took off.

"Wait! Come back! Come back!", Melody asked, before Raven, Darling and Nevermore flew away. "You know what this means, Poppy?", said Melody to Poppy, who wakes up from her sleep.

"We get the rest of the day off?", Poppy asked.

"No! This, even a harbinger that I fear lies ahead. For you, for me, for all of Ever After! The Storybook of Legends is what ties us altogether! Without it, there will be a complete breakdown of social order! A war of all against all! Dark times are ahead! Dark times indeed!", Melody cried out.

"Seriously?", Poppy sarcastically says, getting Melody up. "Aren't you overreacting a bit?"

Within a split second, the world completely turns into a Mad Max-like universe, with badly-dressed students and with chaos everywhere.

"Welcome to the Apocalypse, Poppy O'Hair. I hope you like leather.", Melody said to Poppy, greeting her to the apocalypse in Ever After. Everyone runs and chaos has spread around the school and the village.

"I prefer suede.", Poppy answers back.


	6. The End! (Not Really!)

"...and so, Ever After became an apocalyptic cesspool forevermore.", Bowser read. "The end!"

"Wait a minute! That's a terrible ending!", Wendy realized, while the rest of the Koopalings overreacted.

"This is bad! This is bad! Raven Queen's in trouble? And the story's over?!", Iggy says, shaking Lemmy and Larry between him.

Ludwig rang the bell with his head, saying "Ow.", every time.

Bowser Jr., wanders by circling around Bowser and his Airship with his Koopa Clown Car, in 3D, and lands in front of Bowser on the wheel, exiting his Clown Car in the process.

"There is no way that this is the end of the story!", Bowser Jr. asks.

"Of course, it is! Look here!", said Bowser, pulling out a feather already with ink, and opening the book he found earlier. He writes:

THE END!

MAIN CAST

(IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE)

RAVEN QUEEN

APPLE WHITE

POPPY O'HAIR

MELODY PIPER

C.A. CUPID

MADELINE HATTER

KITTY CHESHIRE

DARLING CHARMING

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"That's not the end!", says Bowser Jr., in his Clown Car, ripping the credits and having a tug of war with the The End page he wrote (on top), succeeding of ripping it out of the book. Bowser, falls backwards after this, unable to get up.

Ludwig, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy, in their Clown Cars as well, are on top of Bowser.

"You better keep reading, daddy.", Ludwig demanded, before the seven Koopalings threaten to shoot cannonballs from their clown cars. "Or else."

"Fine!", Bowser answered.

Bowser Jr., retrieving the last page of the book, drops it down from the sky. "That ending was a bunch of baloney anyway!", he mocked, before laughing mischievously.


	7. Getting Help from Apple

As we go deep down the clouds, we see that the last page is flying down to the corrupted Ever After. Even worse, Ever After was in complete chaos, fires blazing, people attacking, even beanstalks falling (cinematic bass boom)!

"Good Morning, Poppy! Can we both have an appointment in the salon?", says Apple, when she is when C.A. Cupid at the Tower Hair salon at the Village of Book End, in their normal clothing.

A coach crashes and breaks part of the salon, frightening Poppy.

"For two.", C.A. says.

"We don't have happily ever afters!", Poppy screams.

"No...Happily Ever Afters...?", Apple and C.A. both said, screaming: "NOOOOOOO!", as both their outfits turn as the same as the rest does.

Meanwhile, Raven and Darling are on Nevermore's back, flying around the turned-horrible Ever After.

"Look what's become of Ever After High. We really gotta get that Storybook back.", Raven sadly explained.

"Raven, I just wanna say I'm sorry I looked at the Storybook of Legends. I was curious when I was trying to find out what my story can be.", Darling apologizes.

"That's ok. You just need to ask me to find out what your destiny will be. We are Royals and Rebels, right?", Raven forgives.

"Yeah. Well, what do we do now?", Darling says.

"Now, we work together! You know? Teamwork!", Raven answered.

"You're right! If we do teamwork, we will be able to find the Storybook of Legends! You are a Rebellious Genius!", Darling thanked.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Kitty have snack time in their dorm room, not knowing the ruckus outside. They then hear a noise of C.A. Cupid knocking on the door hard, but they lock the door when her knocking gets louder, which makes her leave.

Watching TV in their dorm, they found a news report by Lance Charming saying that complete chaos has struck Ever After, and reports there are no Happily Ever Afters, asking one question: Where is the Storybook of Legends?, before the camera cuts off when it gets hit.

"No more Happily Ever Afters?", Kitty Cheshire gasped.

"If we both didn't know that, we would've used less sugar.", Madeline Hatter complained.

Just then, a small paper from Bowser's Airship hits the window and when Madeline and Kitty get it, they read it what it says.

"What the Wonderland is that?", said Madeline to Kitty.

"Come on, Darling, it's easy! I help you, and help me, and when we accomplish our goal, then we do hands in the middle!", Raven says, teaching Darling how to make teamwork.

"Hands in the middle? Ok. If it's good.", Darling agreed. "Besides, the two of us are no chance for that angry mob. We could probably use a few more teamworks."

"That's what I was thinking!", said Raven, before she whistled, making Nevermore launch her and Darling into Ever After High's hallway. They landed flawlessly when they smashed through the window.

They were close to her and Apple's dorm, and when she entered, she saw Apple vandalize her own side of the dorm.

"I NEED! A! HAPPILY! EVER AFTER!", Apple yelled, cutting her bed with a knife.

"Apple, what are you doing?", Raven asked.

"Vandalizing stuff.", Apple said, revealing a bruised eye when she tries to vandalize.

"Isn't that your dorm?", asked Darling.

"It's a long story, Darling.", answered Raven.

"Who are you, guys?", Apple then asked.

"It's me, your best friend! Raven Queen?", Raven says, trying to make Apple remember the times she was with her.

"Oh, yeah? If you're Raven, what is my favourite food?", Apple challenged.

"...your first name?", Raven guessed.

"Correct! It is you! Raven!", Apple happily realized, pouncing on Raven and rolling like a good true friend does. "Why aren't you trying to find our Happily Ever Afters?"

"Well, I was, but the Storybook of Legends is gone!", Raven explains.

"Yeah, but Melody said that Darling took it.", Apple says with grief.

"No! That's not what happened! It just disappeared! We're putting a team together to find it!", Raven responded.

"A team? Pick me!", replies the eager Apple. Raven accepts his request.

"I don't know, Raven, what exactly does this girl bring to the team?", Darling asks.

"She brings loyalty, Darling. Loyalty.", Raven answered. "Isn't that right, Apple?" Apple agrees.

"I GOT RAVEN! **SHE'S OVER HEEEERE!**", Apple alerted, emitting a alarm-like noise which calls for Melody and the mob.

"Let's go get her!", Melody said, outside the school before they go in the school to find Raven.

Going out the dorm, Raven and Darling tries to make Apple go with them, but Apple sits on Raven to make the mob get her by her alarm noise.

"Apple, why are you doing this?", Raven begged.

"BECAUSE I! NEED! A! HAPPILY! EVER! AFTER!", Apple shouted. She continued to make the alarm, but Raven escapes by getting up and with her and Darling running away from the mob.

"HEY! Am I still on the team?", Apple asked, attempting to talk to Raven.


	8. Strugging for Hope

Running to Madeline and Kitty Cheshire's dorm room, Raven and Darling tries to open the door but it's locked.

"Open up! Open up! OPEN UP!", yells Raven, trying to turn the doorknob. It is then open, and they both lock the door before the mob could see the two. Trying to find her friends, Madeline and Kitty, they enter their dorm to find hundreds of conspiracy papers all around the room before they are startled by Madeline and Kitty. Both of them, doesn't dress like the ones outside. Instead, they wear mathematician-like suits and have personalities of a intelligent people.

"Madeline, Kitty, are you guys Ok?", questioned Raven.

"Ok?!", Madeline said, crazily.

"Have you noticed the chaos outside? Does that seem ok to you?!", Kitty continued. "We've been trying to figure out what has happened to society!"

"If we don't fix this soon...there won't be anything left to fix!", Madeline maniacally explains. They run to a curtain with the hidden paper they received.

"Madeline, Kitty- Looks like the Happily Ever Afters chaos has driven both of them mad. Literally!", Raven says to Darling.

"I think we've figured it out! Take a look! The papers' perfectly clear!", Madeline and Kitty said, before they open a curtain with a page saying "The End!"

"And when this came down from above- I knew that it could mean one thing...!", Kitty explained.

"And that would be...", Raven questions, about to hear Kitty's answer.

"It means that it's- **The End!**", Kitty answered. "The Ever After Overlords are _angry_ with US!"

"Ever After Overlords...?", Raven and Darling simultaneously says with fright.

"We just don't know how we're going to appease them!", Madeline yells. Raven and Darling look at each other in fear.

Madeline and Kitty, finishing their explanation, continues their research by making more conspiracy papers.

"Let's get out of here until things cool off.", Darling suggested. They immediately leave the room and outside, hurried onto Nevermore's back.

Hours later, Raven and Nevermore sadly looks on the town while Darling feels remorse about her actions.

"Everything we know and love has been destroyed...", Raven says before breaking into tears, crying while Nevermore, comforts her.

"Yeah, I guess it looks like they better change the name to Ever After to Never After. Right, Raven?", Darling questions with remorse.

"That's not funny. I like Ever After better.", Raven cried between her tears. "This looks like this really _is _the end."

"Don't cry, Raven. We'll find the Storybook of Legends and it will go back to the way it was! You know, all happy and something like that!", Darling comforted with care. "Now, we should get some sleep." Nevermore, then lets Raven sleep under her belly while letting Darling sleep on her scales. Before going to sleep, her eyelids closed, while Darling says one thing: "I love dragons."


	9. Darling's Cartoonish Nightmare

Darling then wakes up on a pink ground. She then sits up and looks in horror to see a 30's/40's-like cartoonish world beginning to create.

"What's in this place?", Darling asks, realizing there's nobody around but her.

Everything was surreal, including a waffle chasing maple syrup, two cupcakes playing patty cake, and two ice creams with flavour swirls have a fudge fight. Every cloud, lollipop and tree was smiling and looking at her.

"AGH! It's so sweet in here! I think my eyeballs are getting a toothache!", Darling says, before turning around to see the two friendly popsicles.

"Hello, Darling. Come and play with us.", the two popsicles greeted. Darling gasps. "Hurry." Darling gasps again. "Before we melt." Darling whimpers and sweats like if she was hot.

Just as the two popsicles begin to melt a drop of water, Darling screamed at the top of her lungs.

Trying to run away from the smiling balloons like the clouds, trees and lollipops, she accidentally slips on the surface of a slice of cake with a candle on top and falls down. Darling, who falls down to the surface, lands if it was soft as a dozen of pillows breaking her fall.

Just after this, several white puffballs start to appear. Darling then screams that her pupils shrink due to dilation. They combine to form a white kitten with a real-life face of a cat popping up which meows.

Darling then, feeling nauseous, says "Awwww. So much sweetness! I think I'm gonna be sick!", before puking up a rainbow which spreads to two sides saying: "Mommy!".

Darling's eyes then reflect the light of the rainbow with her widened pupils.


	10. Back in Time

Screaming and waking up, Darling finds out she slumped off Nevermore. Additionally, her high-pitched screaming also wakes up Nevermore and Raven Queen.

"Darling! I just had the craziest dream! And you were in it!", Raven Queen said with ecstasy.

"More to me like the "worst" dream I've ever had. I had the same dream.", Darling answers.

"Anyway, we need to keep finding the Storybook of Legends! Now!", Raven demands. Darling agrees and feels Nevermore's scales for a bit. "And if we are going on the same team-"

"**MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE PART OF THE TEAM! YOU THINK OF THAT?!**", Darling snaps. She then put her hands on her mouth with distraught and apologizes to Raven for snapping at her.

"But Darling, everything's better when you're part of a team.", Raven continues. She pulls out a flute and makes a melody.

"I love songs!", Darling claps her hands in enjoyment. Raven and Darling sings a poem called Teamwork, and she tought Darling a lesson about teamwork.

"I love teamwork! As well!", Darling agreed. "I also know a place where I have a special time machine at."

"Where?", Raven asked.

"In my room.", Darling answered. Raven asked Nevermore for a final ride. In fact, the dragon does and travels to the school to drop Raven and Darling off to her room to find the time machine.

Searching in her closet, she found the secret time machine, but resembles a Doctor Who phone booth, before they go inside and test the thing out. Just before this, they did a big reprise of the poem earlier.

"Anyway, that time machine resembles something similar-", Raven added.

"Press a number and check how much minutes/hours/days/months/years you can travel back or further!", Darling instructed. By pressing the buttons on the time machine, they immediately go into hyper speed, while experiencing the song: Time of My Life.

Ooooooh, I want the time of my life. (2x)

Just as it suspected, they appear to be in a fiery and horrible future.

"According to my calculations, Ever After High should be right here.", Darling told Raven.

Looking for the Storybook is at, they find out that Apple is the only one who survives.

"Raven?"

"Apple?"

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, Apple! It's-"

"Finally! The Great Storybook of Legends Chaos is over!", Apple shouts.

"Great Storybook of Legends Chaos?"

Raven asks Darling when is it, and Apple answers it's Thursday. Darling answers to her calculations, they only gone and went further 4 weeks into the future.

"Where is Everybody?", Raven asks.

"They all gave up on you! But not me!", Apple corrects.

"Where is Ever After High?"

"Right where it's always been!"

The Ever After High sign just then blazed into flames as Raven and Darling look in horror. With tears, they go back to the time machine.


	11. Emma Swan, The Saviour of Happy Endings

This is the last twenty dollars I've got,

But I'mma have a good time ballin' tonight,

Tell the bartender, line up some shots,

Gonna get loooooooose tonight!

She's on fire, she's so hot,

I'm no liar, she burned up the spot,

Look like Mariah, I took another shot,

I told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot!

Raven and Darling then exit the time machine and finds themselves in a apartment. The two are still 2D animated, but the apartment and the people outside is live-action via a window.

"I think maybe we're lost in time, Darling.", Raven guesses. Curious, they both sneak around the room where Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope with IMAX sound systems is on.

They also see a blond woman who is the only one watching like critics do. "Maybe we should ask this woman for directions."

Raven and Darling then sit on a couch beside the woman and Raven asks: "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell us where we are?"

"Who dares disturb "The Saviour of Happy Endings"?", the woman says, not looking at the two 2D animated girls.

"The Saviour of Happy Endings? Your name is "The Saviour of Happy Endings?"

"No. My true name is...Emma Swan.", the woman says, before looking at them.

"Emma Swan? ...is your name similar to The Swan Princess? I mean, what kind of a name is Emma Swan?", Darling adds.

"No. Actually, "The Saviour of Happy Endings" is my ancient fairytale name.", Emma answers.

"So, why is this live-action while the two of us are 2D animated?", Raven asked.

"I, have been protecting the land of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest for four seasons!", Emma proclaimed.

"Oh! So, you're the one who keeps Happily Ever Afters equal!", Raven guesses.

"Yes, I am. But there are others. Anywho, I need a break from watching this Star Wars movie. Would you mind keep pausing it until I come back?", Emma Swan said and asked for the two to keep the movie paused.

"Sure. But can I watch too-", Raven asks, before Emma goes to the restroom, interrupting the question.

After a few moments of silence, Raven then hears the movie going while Darling was hypnotized by the film's experience in IMAX, who also accidentally pressed the play button.

"What are you doing?", Raven asked the hypnotized Darling.

"I'm watching. I'm watching the film in IMAX.", Darling answers, who immediately breaks her hypnosis.

"Maybe we should pause it before Emma comes. You pause the movie and don't play, and I can wait for Emma Swan to get back. Like a team!", Raven suggested.

A few moments later, Raven realizes they cannot find the remote and the movie still plays.

"This doesn't seem right. Can we call Emma?", Darling realizes.

"I guess we should just give her a minute. She's been watching this part for a few minutes.", Raven gives an idea.

Suddenly, the explosion of the Death Star in the movie caused severe cinematic bass booms that makes Raven and Darling frantic to get back to the part she was on.

It was too late, Emma Swan exited the restroom.

"You can go now.", Emma said, before Raven and Darling's hearts sunk and smiled as Emma was about to see the spoiler. "What happened to the Death Star, the Millennium Falcon, the Y-Wing, the Rebel craft and to Darth Vader?!", she says, as she saw the paused image of the explosion of the Death Star. "You were supposed to pause the movie so I won't see any spoilers! That was the first time I saw this movie in IMAX!"

"I'm sorry! Darling played the movie!", Raven apologizes, blaming Darling falsely.

"You know what? It's fine. I can watch the part again. You can go.", Emma Swan explains, not getting mad.

"Thanks for the movie!", Raven thanked. They went back to the time machine to go get the Storybook.


	12. Retrieving the Storybook in the Past

Dirty talk, Dirty dance,

She's a freaky girl, and I'm a freaky man,

She on the rebound, broke up with her ex,

And I am Rodman, ready on deck.

I told her wanna ride out, and she said yes,

We didn't go to church, but I got blessed.

As the screen turns white, it goes to the exact moment when Raven saw Darling with the Storybook.

"Darling?!", Raven yells.

"Raven?!", Darling yells as well.

Then, the time machine appears and the future Raven and Darling came out of it.

"Darling?!", Past Raven yells at Future Darling.

"Raven?!", Past Darling yells at Future Raven as well. "Who the two of you suppose to be?"

"I'm you from the future.", Future Darling explains to her past self.

"And I'm her from the future!", Future Raven explains to Darling's past self, pointing to her own past self.

"So, you travelled back in time to help me? Great thinking!", Past Darling asked.

"No, she's helping me!", Future Raven says, holding Darling's hand.

"But, she's the thief!", Past Raven says, confused.

"She was the false thief. But now we're a team!", Future Raven replies.

"What? A team?", Past Darling questions.

"A team!", Future Darling yells out. "Raven, go get the right Storybook so we can go back to our time period!" Raven goes and tries to get the right Storybook.

"What have I become?", Past Raven said to herself.

Future Raven, picking up the two Storybooks, tries to get the real one hurrying in a rush, but slips and accidentally starting the alarm.

**Initiate Lockdown Sequence**

"Hurry up, Raven! We have no time!", Future Darling hurried, before the future Raven and Darling go into the time machine and go back to their time period.

This is the last twenty dollars I got,

But I'mma have a good time ballin' tonight,

Tell the bartender, line up some shots,

Gonna get loooooooose tonight!

Inside the time machine, Raven and Darling laughs as if they completed their task of retrieving the Storybook of Legends.

"That was fun! I love time travelling!", Raven proclaims.

"So, that's what teamwork is!", Darling realizes, before looking at the cover of the Storybook of Legends. "All those days I tried to find it and I finally did it! ...I mean, WE DID IT!"


	13. Bowser's amiibo Toy Truck

"And so, it would seem that our heroes have accomplished all they have sent to do! The end!", Bowser read.

"Now that's an ending.", Ludwig agreed.

"I'll give it 4 out of 4 stars!", Bowser Jr. adds.

"Ludwig! Cue the music!", asked Wendy.

"Laaaaaaaaa-", Ludwig sung before bursting into the Ever After High song, with all his instruments, but fails when Bowser roars at him.

"No! That's not the end.", Bowser said to Ludwig, Wendy and the cowering Iggy.

"So, you mean the ending might be happier?", Wendy whimpers.

Instead, Bowser pulls out his telescope, looks down through the skies, and sees a incoming town in California.

"**LAND HOOOO!**", he yelled. Bowser's airship, then converts by switching the ship's propellers with wheels, falling down from the sky.

Everyone holds on for dear life, except for Bowser, who feels fine by holding on to the wheel.

It lands on the water, and goes straight to the Californian town with the ship.

A civilian, at the beach, sees the incoming ship and knows it's coming straight towards him. He gets out of the way, causing minor damage to a lifeguard's tower, umbrellas and chairs on the beach. During this, Bowser yells at the people to get out of the ship's way, not harming them and also apologizing those who got hurt.

"Too fast!", Wendy yells.

"SLOW DOWN!", Ludwig begged, but Bowser wouldn't listen.

"I'm gonna HURL!", Bowser Jr. screamed.

Just as it flawlessly planned, Bowser then does an extravagant parallel parking with the ship, and succeeds with no mistakes.

"Alright, kids! Can you watch on the power lines please?", Bowser asks nicely.

"What? Why?", Ludwig asked.

"What are you talking about?", Bowser Jr. included.

"Well, I can't have you guys mocking at me when I am selling supplies for my amiibo store!", Bowser answers.

"amiibo store? I thought this was a airship!", Ludwig prompts.

"Oh, it is. But it is also-", Bowser teased, who then creates a amiibo stand with propaganda from Wii U amiibo compatible games with his fire breath, (including Super Smash Bros., Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Mario Party 10, etc.) "HA! My very own toy truck!"

The 8 Koopalings come down in their Clown Cars to talk to Bowser.

"We're not leaving until we hear how the story ends!", Morton argued.

"YEAH!", says Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy, who agrees with Morton.

"No problem.", Bowser agreed, pointing to Roy. The Koopa then brings a gift to the 8. "You guys want a gift?"

"Yeah! I like a brand new iPad!", Roy added.

"How about a "new" Nintendo 3DS XL?", Ludwig guessed.

"And a peanut butter sandwich with root beer to wash it down...", Larry suggests.

"How about...YOUR amiibo?!", Bowser roared, opening the gift and revealing amiibo versions of the Koopalings.

They screamed and listened to Bowser by watching at the power lines, looking at how famous his amiibo toy truck will be.


	14. The Wrong Book

At the Tower Hair Salon, the mob resides, trying to figure out how to get their Happily Ever Afters during the apocalypse.

"Poppy, can me and C.A. have our appointment at the salon now?", Apple says, sitting on a couch.

"Still out of Happily Ever Afters.", Poppy said, bored, reading a magazine.

Madeline and Kitty suddenly burst through the door of the salon, still in their mathematician suits.

"We have figured it out!", they both answered, as everyone looks at both of them. "We have angered the Ever After Overlords! And only a sacrifice will appease them!" All of them smiled at the idea. "Soon, our post-apocal-what-you-may-call-it will be over! And the keys will rain down from above!"

"Rain down?! That's no good! How about the Storybook?", Melody asks. The time machine then makes a light that blinds everyone and the ones that exit it is Raven and Darling.

"There _is_ a happily ever after all. Who wants the Happily Ever After?", Raven shouts, holding out the Storybook of Legends.

Everyone, seeing the Storybook, cheers as loud as they could for Raven and Darling. Melody came over to the two.

"Raven! Is that the Storybook? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Happy day!", Melody thanked Raven, kissing the Storybook of Legends in happiness. She then asks her, "Where was it? Where did you find it?"

"Well, Darling and I found a time machine that we found in Darling's closet which looked like a phone booth, and we-", Raven answered, before being interrupted by a curious Apple and C.A.

"Here's the number for the salon!", they both said, before they are sent in time travel with the phone booth.

"It's ok, everyone! The post-apocalypse is almost over!", Melody proclaimed after Apple and Cupid goes back in time. "Isn't that right, Raven?", she then asks to Raven, who she claps her hand with Darling for their teamwork.

Opening up the Storybook, Melody reads it out loud and it says:

Dear Melody,

Eat my Magical Fairydust!

Love, Darling. XOXOXO

Enraged, Melody looks at Raven and Darling, who gasped.

"You grabbed the wrong book!", Darling blamed on Raven in fear.

"I'm sorry, Melody!", Raven cried as her hands touched Melody's right arm.

"That's ok, Raven. We just have to sacrifice the two of you then! **PREPARE THEM FOR THE SACRIFICE!**", Melody concluded and said to the raging students.

The time machine comes back and Apple and C.A. are safe from all the trip they had.

"We bring a message from the dawn of time!", Apple says to everyone.

"What is it, Apple and Cupid?", asked Raven.

"RUN!", Cupid yelled, running away from the time machine. It then explodes and reveals a dinosaur version of Poppy O'Hair. The differences was, the face was just exactly like Poppy's and it's hair had the same colour as Poppy had (half purple, half orange), but it was messy and had no headband. Additionally, it also had sharp teeth, and the whole body has the same skin colour as hers as well.

"Poppysaurus Rex!", Poppy O'Hair cried out. Everyone was screaming and running away from the Poppysaurus Rex. It started to wreak havoc around the Tower Hair Salon, chasing the students and destroying a few of the store's decorations.

"Well Darling, I guessed we have failed to accomplish our goals.", Raven saddened.

"We?", Darling asked.

"But, even failure hurts a little less when you do it as a team, right?", Raven asked as well.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR _FAULT!", Darling shouts at Raven. Her shout made everyone and the Poppysaurus Rex to look at the two, just about it was about to eat Melody.

"My fault?!", Raven gasps.

"You're the one who stole the wrong Storybook of Legends!", Darling blames.

"I didn't know there were two books!", Raven shivers.

"Of course, you didn't! Because you dreamt of cartoons last night for DREAMS!", Darling insulted.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you weren't so curious and courageous!", Raven talked back.

"I was curious and courageous, until you ruined everything with your _"__teamwork"_!, insulted Darling back to Raven. She gasps.

"You take that back!", Raven whimpers, with her hand shaking while pointing at Darling.

"YOU ARE THE WORST **TEAMMATE EVER!**", Darling yelled.

Traumatized, Raven tries to hurt herself by damaging some of the stuff as well with her magic powers and physically, making everyone (including Darling) to witness her rage. She then, screamed as loud as she could to make everyone and the Poppysaurus Rex gasp.

Raven then takes a few deep breaths, and realizes what she is doing and what she's becoming.

"Look at me. What I become like all of you. Savaged. Fearing. Selfish. An entire town formally good students and people, turned into heartless freaks!", Raven claims, before turning around to Sparrow Hood. She then looks at everyone again. "Bent on their own's self-prevation! We've become alienated from each other. Each one and school on to him or herself, concerned only with ourselves. And in the name of all Royals and Rebels, I am not about to let that happen!", Raven continues, before pulling and putting on a purple bandana on her forehead. "And if so, then a sacrifice is needed to restore Ever After to it's former glory, then I am willing to take mine as a team!", Raven finishes her speech, standing on a barber's chair, finally removing her bandana.

Her speech touches everyone's hearts, as well as Apple, Cupid, Madeline, Kitty, the Poppysaurus Rex, Melody and even Darling, who cries for what she had argued with Raven.

Poppy looks down and closed her eyes, after hearing Raven's peace speech, deciding on if they want to sacrifice Raven or not.

"You heard her!", Poppy says, before everyone grabs Raven and goes to the sacrifice ceremony.


	15. The Mysterious Green Swirling Vortex

Raven, horrified to see herself in chains she is in right now (like the future she looked at during Legacy Day), knew that she _is_ doing the sacrifice, looks at everyone below her. Everyone was chanting "Sacrifice!" continuously, except for Apple, C.A., Madeline, Kitty, the Poppysaurus Rex and Darling bite their nails in fear, except for the dinosaur, who is confused. The sacrifice is held miles away from Ever After, and is at the edge of the Dark Forest. Raven then looks above to see a rock hanging. Poppy and Melody are on top of the tower they're both standing on with Raven.

"Let the sacrifice...begin!", Melody yelled.

In the crowd, the Poppysaurus Rex tries to think of something to but couldn't, only saying in a deep female voice: "And I thought my _friends _were primitive."

"Don't cry, Raven. Everything's gonna be fine. For us.", Melody said to Raven, who isn't crying at all.

"I'm gonna cry, Raven.", Raven happily says, not going to let out tears. She then looks a few miles away to find a green swirling vortex on top of the school.

"I see a portal!", Raven shouted to Melody.

"Yes. Keep thinking happy thoughts.", Melody says to Raven, not listening to her. "NOW!", she demands to Poppy.

Poppy then pulls the switch to detach the hanging rock, which targets to kill Raven with it. Everyone looks away from the falling rock about to hit Raven. But when the rock was about a few inches to Raven, she finds out the rock didn't hit her, and finds out that a hundred of Melody's DJ Mice is carrying the rock, preventing Raven of being crushed. The mice then throw the rock away, showing Poppy she now believes her.

"The girl's right! I see it too!", Melody believed, looking at the vortex as well. "Ok, Raven! Let's go to it!"

As she says this, she rips off her Mad Max-like clothes to her normal DJ Ever After High school clothing.

"You mean, we can just take this stuff off?", Poppy asks, tearing off her apocalyptic clothes off as well. At the same time, Apple, C.A., Madeline and Kitty do the same thing, back to their normal school clothing.

"Go get to that portal!", Melody says to Raven, who she goes down the steps of the tower. She runs to the middle where everyone made a circle.

"Come on, everybody! We have some Happily Ever Afters to be destined!", Raven alerts, which everyone cheers and tears off every Mad-Max like clothes they wore.

Raven then whistles, summoning Nevermore once again, and she, Apple, C.A., Madeline, Kitty, Poppy, Melody and Darling go on the dragon. The rest, the Royals and Rebels ride the Poppysaurus Rex additionally. After they cross the Enchanted Forest, and the Village of Book End for a long journey, they reach Ever After High, their destination.

Unknowingly to all of them, they found out that the vortex is waiting for those who like to come.


	16. Emma Swan Lends a Helping Hand

Everyone groans.

"How do you expect us to go to this scary vortex! We won't know what's taking us to!", Poppy complained.

"Alright. All secondary characters, come with me. That is not just right!", Blondie told the others (Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise, Daring, Dexter, Holly, Lizzie, Alistair, Bunny, etc.), even Nevermore and the Poppysaurus.

"I'm with you, guys.", Poppy agreed to come with them, but Melody pulls her back.

"Do you want to be immortalized with saving the Storybook of Legends?", Melody asked to Poppy if she wants to go.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't?"

"Because if you do, people will go to you and Holly's salon as twice as much.", guaranteed Melody.

"Ok. Who thinks so?", Poppy said to everyone. They all raise their hands except for her dinosaur counterpart, who gives her a thumbs-up. She then agrees to go.

"My feet hurt.", Apple whined.

"Of course. We all have.", Raven answered.

"Oh, yeah? You have feet. Madeline and Kitty has feet! Cupid has feet! Poppy has feet!", Apple protested.

"Actually, we wear shoes.", Poppy added.

Darling then is tired of listening to the argument.

"It's not about feet!", Raven says, trying to make peace with Apple and Poppy.

"Then what is it about?", Poppy politely asked.

"It's about being a team, and sticking together no matter what!", Raven explained.

"Guys, am I still on the team?", Darling kindly said, coming in with the conversation.

"Yes. That's ok for what you said about our argument with teamwork, but if you snap at me one more time, you're out of the team.", Raven claimed.

"I promise.", Darling says.

"The only way we're going up there is if some _"fairy godmother" _shows up and helps us go across the vortex!", Poppy predicted.

All of a sudden, a rainbow appears from behind the 8 and reveals the arrival of Emma Swan, who is live-action in the 2D animated world still.

"Emma?", Raven shook.

"Raven, you know this woman?", Poppy asks.

"Please don't hurt us! We're sorry we ruined the Star Wars movie!", cried Raven.

"Hurt you? I travelled to a alternate universe to thank you! I watched all six episodes of Star Wars in IMAX! I needed a change from my season four aftermath break, but I was too busy to go for it.", Emma Swan said to Raven.

"Well, Emma Swan, I'm glad we can help.", Raven thanked. The eight of them came closer to Raven.

"Now, it is _my _turn to help. I can transport you 8 safely through the vortex. I can withstand that transportation because I can do magic.", says Emma.

"We have so much in common.", Raven realizes happily.

"Now! Quick! All of you! Get into this crystal clear orb!", Emma yells, as she pulls out a magic orb, which then grows as 1.5x bigger than the 8.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!", Raven rushed.

"There's no way I am climbing into some woman's orb!", Poppy said in a feared way.

"That orb will disintegrate us.", Melody joined with Poppy.

"Guys, if Emma has the courage to finish all six episodes of Star Wars, and travelled back through time to help us, then we need to have the courage to-", spoke Raven, before Emma rushed by putting all eight students in the orb. She starts to levitate and go into the vortex above, which closes as she enters.

"I never thought about being killed in a orb.", Melody grumbled.

"No, if she was killing us, she would be activating a spell which will turn us to dust and we would be killed in seconds! This is what we call "Riding in Style".", explains Raven, touching the glass on the orb.

"Ugh. Not a lot of legroom in here.", Poppy criticized.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear shoes on!", Apple shouts.

"Guys, GUYS! Just have peace during the trip, ok?", says Cupid, trying to make peace. The 8 then nods and agrees not to fight.

Darling then rubs on the glass frantically and static electricity shocks her. "Note to self: "Never Stowaway in a Static Orb.""

Emma, reaching the end of the vortex, finds herself in a beach in California.

Looking around the orb to find a real-life beach town, the eight students look up and see a little hole on top of the orb opening, sparkling with magic.

"What's happening? I feel tingly!", Apple said, nervous about the new world ahead.

The orb then explodes like dynamite, as the eight only not changing their forms from 2D to 3D, but changing to their casual summertime clothes. They are launched in the air, and lands on the sandy beach of the town.

"I've done all I can. The rest is up to you.", Emma thanks.

"Thank you, Emma!", thanked Raven.

"Farewell, Raven."

"Farewell, Emma!"

"Now to start my fifth season!", proclaimed Emma, before transporting back to Storybrooke with a rainbow.

Madeline and Kitty take a deep breath in the real world and are happy with the smell of summer.

"Ahhh, how I love the smell of summer.", Kitty moaned.

"I agree with you, Kitty.", added Poppy.

"I know, right! I guess when we are in this real world, our outfits changed to our summer clothes because it is always sunny and all that stuff!", Madeline explains their transformation to the real world. "Oh, and we're not in CGI."

"First of all, it is summer, and secondly, I don't know what CGI is!", Cupid asked.

"Computer Graphic Imagery.", answers Madeline.

"Oh, that's good to know.", Cupid said to the correct Madeline.

"Come on, guys! Let's get that Storybook of Legends and save Ever After!", excitedly says Raven, reminding the 7 about the task.


	17. The Search for The Storybook of Legends

As Raven, Apple, Cupid, Poppy, Madeline, Kitty, Melody and Darling go around the real-life world during Summer, searching for the Storybook of Legends, starts to wander with the beach civilians.

"What is this place?", questioned Raven.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Melody nervously warned.

The eight then see a young 16 year-old girl playing and making sandcastles at the beach. The girl then looks at the 2D animated characters, who is surprised that those eight are in the doll line she likes.

"Whoa!", surprises the girl.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Storybook of Legends around here is?", Apple asked.

"Oh My Fairy Godmother!", exclaims the girl. "I'm a No. 1 fan of Ever After High! I collect all your dolls, read all your books and watched tour cartoon! Can I have your autographs?"

"Why, sure!", Raven accepts. Just as Raven, Apple, Cupid, Poppy, Madeline and Kitty finished their autographs one by one, her 10 year-old brother comes over to them.

"Invaders!", the young boy yelled. This made Melody and Darling rush to sign their autographs and the rest scared. "You get out of the way of my sister's sandcastle!"

The young boy kicks the 8 students out of the way, which sends them face-first into a cotton candy machine.

"Well, at least we her our autographs. Thanks, Mattel!", Raven says to the 8, then to the sky.

"I wonder what snacks they have in this town?" Apple then gasps and said in awe: "Cotton candy!"

Raven, Apple, Madeline and Kitty go in the line and both Raven and Apple buy cotton candy for each.

"Raven, Apple, if you ate all that as quickly as possible, you'll have enough energy to run around the whole world!", warned Madeline, trying to help Raven and Apple from danger from what will happen if they ate the cotton candy.

"So, you need to be careful and eat little-", Kitty instructed, agreeing with Madeline's theory.

Instantly, Raven and Apple ate their cotton candy and suddenly feel a sugar rush. They started to run (with Raven and Apple on the screen), across the world (like Madeline and Kitty warned), including Paris, New York, Mexico, Peru, Washington D.C., Italy, Russia, Japan, China, the Philippines, Australia, Africa, Canada, Egypt, Las Vegas, Rome... until it reveals that Madeline and Kitty are pulling the cards from a shop in the town they're in.

"Ugh! When is this sugar gonna wear off?", pleaded Poppy, who is annoyed by Raven and Apple's sugar rush, which wore off 5 seconds later.

Several blocks away from them, Raven smells a scent of toy packing from the west in the direction they're standing, not noticing Bowser's amiibo toy truck.

"Hey, guys! I see something like a pirate ship! I think it's this way!", Raven yelled, realizing the Storybook of Legends is near.

Just as the 8 started moving, several people moving with roller-skates, bikes and skateboards move in the way of the eight.

"We're never gonna make it!", Poppy screamed, before they found an 8-seat and handle bicycle with 4 wheels in it.

Using the bike, they avoid the roller skaters, the bike riders and skateboarders who go in the opposite direction. This also makes skateboarders and roller skaters distracted to see the long bike and gets accidentally hurt. As a woman and a baby in a stroller comes in front of them, Melody alerts the others on the bike to turn.

"Look, Ever After High!", the mother surprises the baby.

"Lean!", Raven yells, while the others (and Raven) follow the direction. They are forced to go up a surfboard as a ramp and land on the ground, reaching their destination once again.

As they exit, they notice a truck with a logo saying: amiibo.

"What the?!", Melody gasps as the eight see the toy truck.

People are swarming around the store, waiting to buy amiibo figures.

"Create the story with toys?!", read Raven, reading the slogan of the store. "How can someone make a story with toys?! Melody, what are we gonna do?"

Melody read the prices of the amiibo figure and says, "$12.99 for an amiibo figure? That's ridiculous!"

The Koopalings, watching from above, gasp to see the characters from the story Bowser told were real. Lemmy faints.

Inside the toy truck, Bowser opens a box with 12 amiibo figures inside including Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Link, Zelda and Pit. The eight, who goes in the truck through the window, sees Bowser opening boxes of amiibo figures. As he begins to open another, Melody grits her teeth in anger at Bowser.

"You!", yelled Melody, getting Bowser's attention. "Stop with all this toy preparing figure salesman!"

"Yeah, you're destroying our world!", Raven agrees.

"How did you get here? You cannot find vortexes around here.", Bowser asked.

"Well, there was this woman with magical powers who put us in a orb and sent us here-", explains Raven.

"WAIT!", Bowser roared. He then goes to the book he found and tries to find the part with Emma Swan in it. With results, she wasn't in the book. "That's not in the book."

"Book?", asked the confused Melody.

"There's no woman with magical powers in the story.", Bowser says to Melody.

"What story?", Cupid asked. Bowser closes the book he is holding.

"The story of how Ever After was brought to it's knees and it's beloved Storybook of Legends was stolen by me, King Bowser! But it's ok with Bowser.", exampled Bowser.

Seven of the group were shocked but Kitty, who asks: "How does it end?"

Bowser guesses, "Let me see...it looks like...Bowser, becomes the richest amiibo salesman in all of the land."

"But, how did you steal the Storybook?", asked Raven.

"Where is it?!", threatened Darling.

"That was easy. I just rewrote the story and-", answered Bowser, before doing a magic trick which summons the Storybook of Legends on his hands. "-Poof!"

All the eight students are shocked at the sight of Bowser with the Storybook, in which all their eye pupils shrunk.

"The storybook!", said the saddened Melody.

"What do you mean _"rewrote the story"_?", Poppy angrily questioned.

Bowser gets her feather with ink and begins to write on his book. "Watch this- "The Brave and Handsome Bowser banished-"

The eight students gasps on what will happen to them if Bowser finishes the sentence he's writing.

"-our poor heroes to become stranded on **PELICAN ISLAND.**", Bowser wrote on the book.

After he put punctuation at the end of the sentence, the eight students are magically transported to Pelican Island, with Bowser yelling "The End!", and laughing evilly, with his sentence coming true.


	18. Escape from Pelican Island

The eight students finally arrived on Pelican Island, horrified to see dozens of pelicans circling around the students like vultures. The Island had sharp rocks at the bottom, and the platform they're standing on is tall like the Raven was on during her false sacrifice. Also to add to the terror, the island withstands the waves crashing on the island.

"Oh, this looks bad! Looks like these Pelicans are hungry", said the frightened Raven, as the seven students come close to her, trying to avoid being eaten by the Pelicans. The first pelican flies down towards the eight and they dodge it. Apple, dizzy, hangs on for her life as she looks down to see the rocks below her.

"I know I love teamwork, but I think things can't get any worse...", Poppy guarantees.

Melody, trying to find food to feed the pelicans, carries Poppy as bait.

"Here! Take Poppy, you vile beasts!", Melody shouted to the Pelicans, using the bait, but couldn't get her.

"I wanna be on a new team! This one's broken!", screamed Apple as she let out tears. Raven and comes and pulls her up from the edge of the island, saving her life.

"Madeline and Kitty! Do you have any ideas?", kindly requested Raven.

"I have a tea-riffic idea, but it is from this paper me and Kitty found during our "apocalypse".", replied Madeline.

"Yeah, it's the page which says "The End!", on it.", Kitty replied as well.

"Awesome!", Darling responds with gratitude.

Getting an idea, Raven gets interrupted when Cupid says: "Incoming!", as a pelican nearly hits the group. Raven then hits one of the pelicans and grabs a feather from one of them.

"Now, it's our turn to rewrite the story!", Raven claims, before pulling out some ink and dipping the end of a feather with ink. She writes:

AS OUR HEROES ARE IN PELICAN ISLAND, RAVEN, APPLE, POPPY, MELODY, CUPID, MADELINE &amp; KITTY GO BACK TO THE BEACH WITH SUPERPOWERS

"Whatever you're gonna do, make it quick! They're closing in on us!", yells Melody, as six of the pelicans come closer to the eight.

"I've already wrote us an ending!", Raven said.

A pelican roars at Apple, backs up. She says with traumatize, "Is it gonna be like a Happy Ending?"

"It's gonna be Superpowered!", Raven shouts, before putting the period at the end of the sentence.

A light then explodes from then and blinds every pelican on the island. Everyone disappeared except for Darling, which wasn't added in the sentence and the fleeing pelicans.

"Hello? Hello?", yelled Darling, trying to find someone. She looks down at the piece of paper and the feather with ink still with it, discovering that her name wasn't included in the sentence. "Enough is enough. Time to face this final battle with Bowser superpowered with inclusion myself!"

Using the feather, she writes on the paper, but it freezes at the exact moment when the feather nearly touches the paper.


	19. Superpowered Part 1: Facing Bowser

Just as Bowser would hope, all the amiibo he is selling are selling faster than hotcakes. Everyone also bought the games that are computable with the amiibo figures, including Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and the "new" Nintendo 3DS XL, Hyrule Warriors, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Captain Toad: treasure Tracker, Codename: Steam, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Party 10.

A kid, looking at his Mario figure, feels a gust of wind behind him, which he notices, and a portal opens, with five superheroes coming down from it.

They appear to be Apple White (dressed like if she is in a beauty pageant with a banner saying "Miss Flowerbeautyness"), Raven Queen (dressed like Mal from Descendants; named "The Blazingflame"), Poppy O'Hair (with the purple dyed hair longer and with a guitar outfit; named "Scissor Snip"), Melody Piper (looks like a human/robot hybrid; named "DJ Scratch the Melody") and C.A. Cupid (dressed like Katniss from The Hunger Games but pink with a bow and arrow; named "Bowgo and Arrowkets").

"We'll take one Storybook of Legends...to go!", Raven says to everyone as the five comes towards them, which gives Bowser attention again. "Clear the area, citizens! There's gonna be serious...aft-kicking here!", Raven instructed everyone to go to a safe zone. They wouldn't listen, and only a person takes a picture of the five.

"What the? But- I banished you.", Bowser said to himself.

"Scissor Snip!", said Raven to Poppy. Scissor Snip (Poppy), pulls out her scissors, which then mind-blowingly morphs into a silver guitar, which she strummed it for very loud sounds that make everyone go to the safe zone.

"THIS IS SO LOOOOUD!", Bowser Jr. screeched, cowering his ears along with Ludwig, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy.

"Customers! CUSTOMERS! **THEY'RE MINE, PLEASE!**", Bowser roars, as he gets angry with the five superheroes.

"Miss Flowerbeautyness, take him down!", asked Raven to Apple. Miss Flowerbeautyness (Apple), then gravitationally makes two flowers (from the flower store) go to her with her mind waves, and summons a thunderstorm. Scared, Bowser used a dark umbrella to protect himself, but Apple instead sniffs the pollen out it, charging her pollen attack and healing her.

"Maybe, we should've picked a better superpower for you, Apple.", Raven then says, disappointed with Apple's superpower.

"Let's see if you can get out of this one!", Bowser growled, getting the book which sending them to Pelican Island. DJ Scratch the Melody (Melody), uses one of her CDs to get his hand stuck on his truck, and Cupid uses her bowgo to get his other hand stuck on the truck as well as he plans to still write when his hand was stuck by the CDs.

"Get ready for "The Blazingflame"!", The Blazingflame (Raven), uses her fire breath ability to grab the book and levitate it up in the air. "Alright, team! Time for hands in the middle!"

"Ok!", Melody agrees, finding out she needs her CD for the hands in the middle. She uses her powers to bring the CD back.

Unfortunately, it gives Bowser the chance to escape by removing the bowgo from his hand and use the airship to escape.

"Great job, guys! We did it!", celebrated Rave, as the five superheroes put their hands in the middle. Two hands then join the hands in the middle which one resembles a mouse and the other resembles a cat. The five screamed at the look of a cat and mouse.

"Huh?", Apple says to the cat and mouse.

"What?", Maddie wackily asks wonderland-ish.

"Is it the way we look?", Kitty asks wonderland-ishly.

"Madeline? Kitty? Is that you?", Raven questioned to the mouse and cat, respectively.

"You can call me "Mouseline Hatter"!", Madeline says, who the mouse reveals to like much like her pet mouse Earl Grey.

"And you can call me Kitty Cheshire Cat!", Kitty said as well, who the cat reveals to have a 2D animated look.

"Hey! Where'd the Koopa go?", asked Apple, noticing the missing toy truck/airship. Proof is that Cupid's bowgo is spinning like a manhole and stops spinning as Cupid gets her bowgo. No one retorts.

Raven comes over and finds a trail of oil due to a leakage in his airship. She retorts: "It looks like Bowser forgot the first rule of mobile stores: Always check your oil supply if it leaks.", before showing the trail of oil to the other six.

"Follow that oil, team!", Melody spoke, before she morphed a mobile DJ turntable system with engines that run on music. It speeds so fast that the other six follows Melody.


	20. Superpowered Part 2: The Final Battle

As DJ Scratch the Melody goes through the streets of the town of California, Scissor Snip is shown to be riding Mouseline Hatter and Bowgo and Arrowkets is shown to be riding Kitty Cheshire Cat as well.

"There it is!", exclaims Bowser, who sees his book when driving his airship in terrain with his telescope, and laughs villainously.

Miss Flowerbeautyness, is standing on top of The Blazingflame like a hovercraft, due to her fire breath supply like a rocket. It then shows all eight superheroes are on the move, chasing Bowser's airship.

Bowser, noticing the eight chasing him, uses his telescope to zoom in to DJ Scratch the Melody, who's catching up with Bowser. Determined to go faster, he uses his propellers on his ship to speed up, accelerating.

The Blazingflame holds her breath and blows as much fire as she could to catch up. DJ Scratch the Melody, uses her CD scratching skills to accelerate the speed to the "Dubstep" setting. And Mouseline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire Cat ran faster as they could.

The Blazingflame and Miss Flowerbeautyness finally reaches the airship, with Apple trying to hold to the ship.

"Oh no, you don't!", Bowser says, as he turns left vertically. Apple then holds on to the surface of the ship, but dizzies Raven with rolling like a log. Using the last of her breath to use fuel, she hit the crow's nest with the sound of a boxing bell and holds onto Apple's Miss Flowerbeautyness dress when she fell.

Bowser, then uses the airship's gigantic anchor, it hits our seven superheroes to lose Bowser. He then looks and sees the book levitating on the fire really close to his airship, and he starts to climb up to the crow's nest of the ship.

We look and find out that the seven are balancing on the anchor.

"He's after the book!", Raven yells. "Madeline and Kitty! Use your animal powers!"

"Roger that!", they both said, and they started to slowly walk on the anchor's chains.

"They're never gonna make it!", yelled Cupid.

Raven then notices a Golden Mario amiibo statue, which the weight will stop the airship and Bowser from getting the book.

"Everyone, lean!", Raven tells the five, as she (The Blazingflame), Miss Flowerbeautyness, Scissor Snip, Bowgo and Arrowkets steer and DJ Scratch the Melody uses her DJ turntable engines to steer to the right to get the anchor stuck on the statue like a hook.

Due to the extreme weight of the real Golden Mario Statue, it made the airship lose all of it's fuel, and destroys the propellers of the airship. Everyone was launched off of the anchor and dodges the statue's way when it was close to them.

"That's what you get!", Ludwig shouts at Bowser when he, Bowser Jr., Morton, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy watch the action and eat popcorn during when his ship was losing all fuel.

Bowser's airship stops and is Bowser is happy to see the book is coming so close to him.

Raven sees Bowser almost getting the book, and calls for Scissor Snip, who uses her guitar with her last ounce of strength before taking a breather. This makes the flame levitating the book to extinguish, also making the book to fall down inside the room where he opens the boxes for the amiibos and molts gold to make the amigos gold.

Speaking of which, when Bowser comes down from the crow's nest and looks what happened to the book, his book is revealing to be melting, burnt and is destroyed by the molten gold.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**", screamed Bowser, seeing that his book is destroyed. He then turns to the five superheroes.

"Alright, Bowser! Prepare to be teamworked!", Raven yells.

"A queen is not afraid to fail. Failure is another steppingstone to greatness.", insulted Bowser.

"Uhh, what did you say?", Raven questions.

"Because you're a "queen".", Poppy answered.

"Duh!", also insults Bowser.

"Uh...Get him, Mouseline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire Cat!", The Blazingflame told.

"Consider him a "dairy" day!", punned the cat and the mouse.

Using cheese and milk from the dairy store, they attack Bowser with it, but dodges it with his tip bowl during his business and mixes the cheese with milk. Confused, Mouseline and Kitty used more of the cheese and milk faster at Bowser, but he had quick reflexes and dodging them until they ran out.

"Aw, nuts! I'm all out of cheese!", Mouseline hits her leg in anger.

"And milk!", Kitty does the same thing. Bowser then uses a rope to climb up to the crow's nest of the airship again.

Miss Flowingbeautyness (Apple) then uses her mind waves and says: "Justice is best served...flowers.", which telekinetically makes hundreds of flowers rain like arrows and aim for Bowser.

"Apple, I should've never doubted your powers!", Raven impressed for Apple powers. Just as it would hope, Bowser then sends the flying flowers aiming at him to Miss Flowerbeautyness by swinging around the crow's nest with the rope, hitting her with pollen and red paint.

"I can't think of a beautiful way to go...", weakly said Apple, unlikely defeated.

"HA! It's ALL **mine!**", Bowser laughs as he pulls out and holds the Storybook of Legends.

Melody then charges to the airship and sends her two CDs at the mast, yelling: "Not so fast, Bowser!". The mast is chopped into two pieces with her CDs and makes Bowser fall inside his ship when the mast falls. Telekinetically, she sends her CDs back to her hands and sees the Storybook, which is dropped and safe with no damage.

"The storybook.", DJ Scratch the Melody firmly spoke, trying to reach for the Storybook. She then looks at Bowser who pulls out a machine which shoots out butter.

"This will make you feel kind of...butter.", Bowser mocks, about to blast butter from his machine.

"No, not the **Butter!**", pleaded Melody, before blasted by butter.

"Melody!", Raven cried.

Bowser, puts down his butter machine and starts to trap the other teammates, including sticking Scissor Snip and Bowgo and Arrowkets with glue and putting Mouseline and Kitty in cages. Looking at the Storybook, The Blazingflame tries to pick it up but Bowser pulls a switch, setting a dozen cannons coming from the front of the airship. She puts it down, and Bowser presses a button where a dozen of cannonballs try to hit her, which Raven miraculously dodges.

As Bowser sent one on her face, her head goes back, using her fire breath, levitating it like the book earlier. Bowser then tries several more, but Raven couldn't happily stop levitating the cannonballs with fire, leaving him confused. The cannonballs being levitated with fire is in 3D.

Apple, looking at a floating 3D cannonball levitating with fire after smelling the pollen in one of her flowers, said to herself: "They're beautiful.", before blowing the fire out, making the cannonball painfully hit her on the crotch. "OW!"

"Apple!", Raven cried. Bowser, seeing Raven distracted by caring for Apple, gets the chance of hitting a cannonball on her stomach. "Are you-", Raven cried to Apple, before getting hit by a cannonball. Bowser laughs victoriously, as most of the cannonballs around her drops as the fires levitating it extinguishes.

Bowser, then steals the Storybook, roaring in victory. Apple, comes over to Raven.

"Raven!", Apple said, crying that her friend is in serious pain, while Apple had recovered from her serious pain.

"Apple?", Raven asked.

"Talk to me, buddy."

"I can see a bright light."

Apple then puts her head to cover the sunlight for her.

"Is this better?"

"Much. Thank you. But the discomfort I feel in my eyes, is nothing compare to the shame I feel letting down Happily Ever Afters. Letting down Ever After.", Raven cries.

"It's ok, Raven. You didn't blow it. You did your best.", Apple saddened.

"Yeah, Apple. We did our best, as a team.", Raven and Apple then sorrowfully cry as Poppy, Cupid, Madeline and Kitty look on and cry for Raven and Apple.

Bowser, getting back on his airship, is interrupted by a peeping Darling.

"Where do you think _you're _going?", Darling insulted, which Darling turns around to an angry Darling Charming. Bowser laughs and humiliates her about her defeating him, but Darling doesn't react and stop at nothing to defeat Bowser.

Suddenly, the airship feels tremors and is being carried by a big Darling Charming, who is twice as tall as the superheroes are, and wearing her original White Knight costume.

"Darling?", Raven and Apple simultaneously questioned, stopped crying.

"...It's Darl-able!", Darling pronounced as her superhero name, as she is seen carrying the airship.

Darlable (Darling) then tries to shake the airship to make Bowser lose his balance, saying: "Come on down from there, little fella! You don't want to get hurt, don't you?", but fails when he roars at her as he went inside the airship. Growling, Darlable threw the airship up and spinning it like a basketball, Bowser hurled and dodged molten gold inside the airship for a few inches. Aiming the ship masthead in 3D, she peeks her head in the airship's window.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!", Darling yells, before gasping to see Bowser breathed fire at her, nearly getting second-degree burns on her eyes. "YAAAH! **MY EYES!**", she screamed, throwing the airship, destroying it and giving her time to heal her eyes.

Bowser, dizzy from Darling's attacks, exits the airship starts to escape while Apple frees Madeline, Kitty, Poppy and Cupid from their traps.

"He's getting away!", says the frantic Raven, who saw Bowser escaping.

Darling, then leaps and stomps the ground (cinematic bass boom!), saying to Raven: "Ready for a Darl-able amount of fire?", allowing her to use Raven as a flamethrower with her Blazingflame powers.

Filling her mouth with gasoline from a gas station, Darling spits it out and flame-throws a flood of purple fire which engulfs the escaping Bowser.

As the fire clears, Darling is seen easily holding Bower by one of his spikes on his shell.

"The Storybook of Legends, please.", politely asks Darling to Bowser.

"I can't. I need it to continue my amiibo sales!", Bowser manipulated.

"No. I need it. I already saw my destiny, and I need it for the sake of Ever After and my team. Besides, there's always your home that uses amiibo. Children like it when they sell it around the world, but please, give us the Storybook.", Darling asked for the Storybook from Bowser.

"Fine. I'll go home.", Bowser surrendered, giving Darling the Storybook.

Darling, with her superpowers, then launches Bowser in thee air in 3D, hits him like a baseball bat hitting a baseball, and sending him back to the Mushroom Kingdom, screaming.

He finally reaches the Mushroom Kingdom, getting up from the crater and finds his old friends back. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Captain Toad, Blue/Yellow Toad, Yoshi, even Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings!

"Kids! How did you get here?", Bowser asks.

"Easy. During the battle, we merged all of our Clown Cars into one and travelled 100x faster back to the Mushroom Kingdom! How did you get here so fast?", Bowser Jr. answers, then asks.

"A home run.", Bowser answered, hinting on how his arch-nemesises defeated him.


	21. Return to Ever After

"Can we do hands in the middle again?", Apple asks after they catches up with Darling to Raven, superpowers worn off.

"Yes, we can, Apple. But this time, there is one more hand to go in the middle!", Raven agrees. Everyone does the hands in the middle except Darling, who examines the Storybook of Legends. Darling gives it to Melody after the latter cried.

"This doesn't have another insulting note in it, does it?", asked Melody, looking at the Storybook.

"No. That's the old me. The one who turned her safe secrets and curious to read the Storybook for herself. But I realize that curious to cause bad things for something important and doesn't belong to me is...selfish.", Darling learnt.

"Especially when that something is the Storybook.", Raven tought to Darling. "Okay, everybody! Let's go back to Ever After!"

Raven then discovers she doesn't have the "The End!" page.

"Oh no! I don't have the page! I must be back at Pelican Island!", Raven declined, much to the shock of Melody and Madeline.

"Don't worry. I thought of everything.", smiled Darling, pulling out the page from her pocket. "Alright, Raven. Take us home."

Raven grabs the page, thanking Darling and notices Poppy being lovestruck with Summer in the real world.

"Poppy!", Raven angered. "Come on! It's time to go back and have our destinies in Ever After High!"

"Are you out of your Rebellious mind? I'll never leave this place! I mean, look at this! I. love. SUMMER!", Poppy yells, happy for the season around the seven.

"No, Poppy. You love hairstyling.", corrected Raven, writing a final note on the The End page:

**And so, our Rebels and Royal returned to Ever After High.**

"Wait a minute! What?! NOOOOOO**OOOOOOO!**", she screamed as she was transported back to Ever After High while the other seven are calm when transporting.

Poppy then arrives at Ever After, back at her dorm.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted.", said Poppy to herself.

"Poppy! You're back!", Holly happily greeted, hugging her sister that she is back from the trip.

Also, Raven, Apple, C.A., Melody, Madeline, Kitty and Darling arrives in the O'Hair's sisters dorm as well.

"We're back!", Apple smiles.

"Don't be sad, Poppy. I left you a little surprise. On your back.", Raven surprises, before she removed her shirt, looked at the mirror, and sees five Divergent-like faction tattoos.

"Wicked tattoos!", Poppy breathed surprised. She puts her shirt back on. "Aw, Raven! You're ok in my journal!"

"Aw, shucks!", Raven blushed.

She opens the door and everyone (including the now awake Milton, Giles and Trollsworth) surprises them.

"**SURPRISE!**", they cheered.

Everyone cheered (like Apple's fellow Royals (Briar, Ashlynn, Blondie, Alistair, Bunny, Daring, Dexter, etc.), like Raven's fellow Rebels (Cerise, Cedar, Hunter, Sparrow, etc.) and Nevermore and the Poppysaurus Rex)

Everything was back to normal. It was a sunny day in Ever After, everything was repaired and back to the way it was, like it never happened.

As being the Thronecoming Queen, Raven is able to make peace in Ever After High with getting the keys for the Royals and Rebels. She then tries to find the Storybook, and realizes that Darling has it during the trip back.

Outside the school, Darling is at the Well of Wonder again, as she thought if not putting it down the Well will end the series, but if she does, they will continue on Chapter 3 of the whole series. Raven and the six come down to meet with Darling.

"Darling?", asked Raven, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't know if we can keep the Storybook of Legends. I heard that doing this might end the whole story for good by the narrators. But if I don't, our adventure continues.", concerned Darling.

"We don't know if it's true. Do what you got to do.", helped Apple.

"It rhymes!", says the wacky Madeline before doing her cuckoo motion gag. "I hope the narrators don't end our story."

A long moment of silence ensues.

"...There it goes.", saddened Darling, throwing the Storybook in the Well.

"Ok, so we'll have a few chapters having fun at Ever After and trying to get the Storybook back.", Apple gave.

Looking down at the deep, dark well, Raven looks at Darling walking away and says, "See you later. Teammate.", smiling and impressed by Darling's teamwork.


	22. The Rap Battle of the Ages

Bowser, still at the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and his pals and the Koopalings, tells all of them about his adventure at California (except the Koopalings, because they already know when they were watching him in California.

"Can we sing?", asks Larry, asking to sing the Ever After High song after he ends his story in California. The Koopalings start to beg and makes puppy eyes for Bowser.

"Please, daddy?", Bowser Jr. kindly asks.

"How can I say "No" to you? Because you're my kids!", agreed Bowser for him to sing with the Koopalings. "Ready? One! Two! Three! Four!", started Bowser.

"Cause you're Royal or Rebel...", Ludwig sang again.

"You're more than one together...", Morton sang once again.

"However you can go ever in...", Bowser and Bowser Jr. both sang.

"E-" "-ver..." "...Af-" "-ter..." "High!", Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy sang.

Emma Swan then transports to the Mushroom Kingdom, still live-action, via a rainbow.

"**SILEEEEEEEEEENCE!**", she yelled at Bowser and the Koopalings to stop singing.

"Oh, man! I like that song!", Roy bickered.

"What happened?", Bowser Jr. asked Emma Swan.

"I don't like your singing and I put an end to it!", Emma Swan provoked.

"Well, this music is catchy!"

"I suppose, that can be the answe- Wait! Why am I talking to you?", Emma Swan says to Bowser Jr., before breaking into a rap battle for the ages, sending him, the Koopalings and Bowser to Storybrooke.

**"You are a villainous species,**

**How could you know about taste?**

**You plan with evil goals that heroes easily waste!**

**Well I'm a space time traveller,**

**Mystery unraveler,**

**Saving Ever Afters in the past, but now I'm rappin' ya!**

**Your singing's so bad that I can't even stand it!**

**Dispense with this villainy at once, I demand it!**

**You all stand no chance against my power, don't try it!**

**Just sit there with your Koopaling spikes, shut up, be quiet!"**

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings break into a rap battle as well.

**"Hold up, woman! You can't insult us!**

**The Koopalings!**

**We're in no mood to hear *$^%# from you!  
**

**We're flying on the breeze!**

**Partying seven seas!**

**She can do awesome magic!**

**Just show us, can you please?**

**Why this woman's so mean?**

**Cause her head is really yellow.**

**All safe in Storybrooke,**

**Yeah, she must be mellow."**

Bowser joins to remind the Koopalings.

**"Guys, knock it off! You're making the movie too long!"**

Bowser Jr. finishes the rap.

**"Why don't you send us back in time so we can finish our song?!"**

Emma sighs and says, "Fine. But I still win the rap.", as she sends Bowser and the Koopalings back to the Mushroom Kingdom, allowing them to finish the Ever After song.

"Cause you're Royal and Rebel...", Ludwig, Roy and Morton sang.

"You're more than one together...", Iggy, Larry and Lemmy sang.

"However you can go ever in...", Wendy, Bowser and Bowser Jr. sang.

"**EVER AFTER HIGH!"**, the nine sang all together, as the camera pans out to show every character in the whole Mario series do an extravagant finale that goes off with a bang, celebrating Ever After High.

Emma, travels and sits on top of the rainbow, saying:

"That song's pretty good, actually."

THE END

BONUS SCENES COMING!

IF YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY, YOU UNLOCKED A SPECIAL KIND OF CUTSCENES NAMED **RAVEN HEROQUEEN!**


End file.
